


~Daphne likes them young~

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Big Ass, Big Balls, Cuckolding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Dominance, Hidden Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rape, Shotacon, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Daphne newly wed and having a horrible time getting Fred to pay any attention to him. But now she's give a big surprise after Fred's young brother starts staying with them during the summer break. Find out just how far Daphne goes to get what she wants~. This was a commissioned one shot from Ignaci0 I hope you dudes like it!
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Male OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	~Daphne likes them young~

A/N: Hey dudes I got a commissioned one shot for you all to enjoy. It comes from the mind of Ignaci0. I hope you dudes like it cause he put a lot of work into the rough concept. And I made sure to extend it a little for making him wait so long. But that was mostly because I fell into a small spot of depression from how two of my stories turned out. But with a boost from my friends and readers I'm getting back into the mojo as they say for writing. So I hope you like this wild idea and the lewd fun that comes from it.

Daphne's POV  
It wasn't so weird really my husband Fred and I have been newlyweds for close to three months. But his parents won a trip on a luxury cruise liner just a few days ago. Now Fred and I will be watching his little brother for the summer. Benny Jones is like a small and cute Fred. Being twelve Benny can't stay on his own. And from what Fred told me Benny doesn't want to stay with a babysitter.

Mrs. Jones kisses Fred's cheek to say "Oh Freddy sorry to have Benny stay with you for the summer. But I'm sure he'll be fun to have around your home." The happy blonde mother and father continue to thank Freddy as we walk to board the liner.

Mr. Jones says, "I wish Benny could see us off too. But with him still having two weeks left of school can't have him missing those final tests." Fred and I nod as the two board and we wave them off.

When we get into the car Fred says, "I'll drop you off at home before I head to the office. The next shipment needs to be inspected before it leaves." I sigh having to spend another afternoon alone maybe this is why I'm no longer sexually attracted to Fred. I agreed to marry him hoping it'll bring back that sexual spark. But no still only worried about his trap making business. He was more sexually attractive when he was an oblivious idiot to my advances. At least then he'd respond now I can't even see him get hard from me walking around naked.

I ask, "Benny remembers how to get to our house right?" Fred answers that Benny already knows how to get there. Once I walk through the door Fred doesn't even look back as he drives off. Once I get inside I slip into some yoga pants and a crop top and start to work out. Even though Fred may not look at me. I know the pool guy still takes glances when he thinks I'm not looking.

It's past three thirty and the door opens and closes. I look at the hallway to the door to see Benny come in covered in dirt. I say "Benny Jones stop right there! You need a bath young man. Take off those shoes and your backpack." Benny groans he probably was planning to be lazy and watch TV. Not while he's this dirty he won't.

Getting into the bathroom Benny takes off his clothes and I do the same. I want to make sure he cleans himself right. I finish wrapping a towel around myself when Benny finally slips off his underwear.

I hear an odd slap to look down and what I see makes me cover my mouth. Hanging between Benny's legs is a monster of a cock. I think, 'He's only twelve and he's already three times Fred's size. If he were to get hard he'd be as long as my arm from the tips of my fingers to near my elbow." Stepping into the bathroom I filled the tube with water but the whole time I glances sneakily at Benny's limp cock. He was talking about some things he still has to do for school. But even as I answered or responded to what he says.

My mind is focused completely on how manly his dick is compared to his brother. I can't imagine how big he'd get when excited. Or how big he's be once he gets to Fred's age. My god he'd probably be twice his current size by then... I have a choice to make. Getting into the tube with Benny I scrub his head and scrub his body. I make sure to use the rag to take quick strokes at his dick to see if he can get excited.

Feeling his cock twitch each time and see him get a mild erection I know he can. Now for my choice, do I keep faithful to Fred in a passionless and sexless marriage? Or do I have my way with teaching Benny the pleasures of a woman?

Getting out I dry off Benny who hugs me. I'm squatting and with him hugging me his face is pressed to the side of my breasts. And his limp cock is pressed up against my pussy. Feeling his cock slap my pussy sends a jolt from my pussy up to my brain. I clung to Benny pretending to thank him saying "Oh no worries sweetie~. The pleasure was all mine~."

Benny doesn't notice that I became wet and that my juices are leaving a little stream along his cock. I'm biting my finger just to stop myself from moaning at the mini orgasms I'm having. Getting dressed I say, "Benny looks like you'll have to walk out naked to change your clothes ok."

Benny nods as I watch him walk to the guest room. My eyes stay watching his swaying cock every step I want it. Tonight has been rough after eating Pizza with Benny I told him he could watch TV in his underwear and a shirt. Benny hopped out of his chair and in no time his pajama pants were already thrown across the floor.

Fred texted me saying 'He'd be home in the morning.' Meaning he'd spending time coming up with new traps to play with. I don't care right now I'm staring at the bulge in Benny's briefs as he jumps on the couch next to me. He's so excited to watch the season finally of his little show.

In bed I exhale deeply even fingering myself and using a dildo isn't enough for satisfy my need for sex. I growl to sit up and toss the dildo aside. Wearing an open nightie and no panties I swing my hips all the way to Benny's room. Opening the door the cutie is asleep so I slip off his underwear. Smiling I wet my hands with my pussy juice to smear it all over his dick. I lick my lips to think, 'I don't care about my wed vows anymore. Benny you and your monster cock are what I need in this piss poor marriage.'

Third person's POV  
Benny is all smiles due to his extra work at school he finished his final tests without any problem. And with a week head start for summer break Benny can play all the video games he wants. As Benny opens the door Daphne calls out, "Benny are you home come here I have a smoothie for you."

Benny smiles as Daphne hands him the fruit flavored smoothie. Benny hums happy tasting his favor flavored fruit in the sweet tasting smoothie. Little does Benny know the smoothie has a very special surprise in it.

With her plan beginning Daphne finishes her smoothie slowly watching Benny drink his. Daphne smiles as Benny goes to watch TV. With her plans set Daphne says "Benny can you meet me in my room I have something to tell you."

Benny is confused and surprised normally Daphne would watch a little TV with him. What could she possible want to tell him in her and Fred's room? Benny arrives at the room to see Daphne sitting on her bed. 

Daphne pats next to her saying "Benny come have a set next to me. I need to tell you something important." Benny immediately sits next to her. Daphne smiles to ruffle and stroke Benny's hair to say "Benny I'll be honest I no longer love your brother. I have someone else and much better in mind to love..." 

Benny too innocent to understand nods and listens as Daphne continues. Daphne adds " And that special person is 'Licks her lips' you~." The moment her sentence ended Benny gets a good look at Daphne. Who emphasizes her statement by pushing up her breasts with the help of her opposite arm.

Benny blushes feeling his face become flushed as extra blood rushes down to his crotch. Benny shudders at his instant and hard erection. Benny is confused seeing Daphne's loving and almost predator like face. As well as why his erection feels so hot and harder then his normal ones.

The answer Daphne snuck in some aphrodisiacs into his smoothie. And it's the strong kind that porn stars use. Daphne giggles at Benny's issue to say "Good this means you love me just as much too."

Before Benny could tell her a word Daphne pulls Benny into her arms. With his face squeezes by her large and soft E cup breasts. Daphne gives Benny a deep and loving kiss. Benny goes ridged feeling Daphne's tongue invade his mouth and wrap his into a battle. Benny shudders as Daphne's hand cups and strokes his shaft through his shorts. Fishing his cock out from his zipper Daphne moans into Benny's mouth as she begins to jerk him off. With his brain confused and high off the drugs. And lust pumping through his body Benny can only put up a weak attempt to escape.

But as Benny wriggles his hands cup and squeezes Daphne's breasts. Which makes the twenty something woman even more excited. Feeling her thighs nearly soaked completely Daphne ends the kiss to stroke Benny even harder. Holding him to her breasts Daphne whispers lewd and encouraging comments into Benny's ear. Finally at his short limit Benny cums hard.

Splashing several decent wads of cum all over Daphne's shirt. As Benny pants he's allowed to lie down but Daphne keeps her perverse and predatory smile. Her eyes beaming with lust as wads of Benny's cum streaks down her shirt.

Daphne softly laughs in an almost seductive manor to say "Oh Benny this was my favorite shirt." Daphne then scoops some cum up with her two fingers to bring it to her mouth. She's moans in surprised at the sweet and supple taste of his cum.

Daphne smirks to keep moaning and pop her fingers from her lips. Daphne says "Mmmmmhhhmm~ Oooh Benny now you need to pay me back for messing up my clothes. And do you know how? 'Benny worriedly shakes his head no. While Daphne smiles.' You need to pay me with this big, fat cock. And the thick, creamy, and fucking tasty cum in your balls. But first~."

Daphne stands with grace to fling off her messy shirt and short skirt. Benny gulps in shocking seeing that Daphne isn't wearing anything underneath her clothes. And the fact that her pussy has left her inner thighs glistening and juicy heightening how lustful she looks. Benny fully looking over Daphne in his sexual haze sees the curves to Daphne's hips that travels upward. Adding to her large bust size, which her bouncy and jiggling ass further complements.

Daphne smiles to say "Now that those are off it's time for me to dig into my treat~." Benny quickly realized at this moment that he can't escape. And that she was going to suck him dry.

Daphne quickly takes hold of Benny's hips and begins to suck and slurp on Benny's cock. Benny shudders and jolts as Daphne assaults his cock with her tongue. Taking long wet licks along his length. To then collapse her cheeks and suck with such sloppy and excited emphases. That Benny's mind was going into sex overload. Benny shook beyond his control as Daphne moans tasting his large amount of pre-cum.

The flavor of which makes her bounce her head even faster. Benny's eyes went into his skull as he threw back his head to silently cum into Daphne's mouth. Daphne startled yes took the moment of tasting the first shots to suck as fast as she could. Her throat bulged as she holds onto Benny's hips as he continues to pump wad after wad into her mouth.

Drinking down the sticking mess Daphne holds on not wanting to stop swallowing. But there is a limit to her mouth and some spilled from the corners of her lips and some out her nose. Pulling away to breath Daphne exhales lets some cum spill from her mouth onto her breasts. Rapidly trying to catch her breath a few strands also slips down her chin.

Taking several deep gulps of leftover cum and air. Daphne dove right back in. This time attacking Benny's cock with a combination of her mouth and her boobs. Daphne loved that even with his mind a little fried. Benny's instincts made him thrust his hips up every time Daphne dropped her tits onto his dick.

This continued until Benny shoots off another load catching Daphne off guard once again. Daphne got a facial of cum that she really wasn't expecting. But she closed her eyes and moaned loving the feeling of the warm wads of cum splashing her face and chest. Once Benny was finished shooting off his load she stood up to let him catch his breath a little.

Daphne used the chance to also collect the loose strands of cum and bring them to her lips. Daphne knew Benny was too dazed to pay attention. But still she made a show of sucked each strand off her fingers and from her palms.

With her short cleaning done Daphne moves onto the next phase of her plan. Daphne climbs onto the bed and squats right in Benny's face. With her seductive smile Daphne spreads her pussy allowing her drenched folds to spill her juices onto Benny's face. Daphne sees Benny is a little coherent again and is shocked. As he looks deep into her waiting pussy.

Daphne says "I've been waiting for this moment since I saw this wonderful cock. Benny it's time you became a man." Benny still weak from his orgasms didn't speak as Daphne took hold of his cock to line him up. And once his tip was angled and settled just right against her fold his dick easily sank deep into her pussy.

Daphne's walls clung to his dick tightly as if they were a matching key to a lock. Daphne moans as Benny whimpers in surprise. Placing his hands on her tights Benny shudders. As the young woman on top of him couldn't contain herself anymore. Daphne began to bounce on Benny's cock. Reach Daphne pulled Benny to sit up and presses his face into her breasts. Benny soon due to Daphne's probing began to suck on her nipples. Changing from one to the other all while Daphne continued to ride his dick.

Benny clings to Daphne's hips his face contorted to a mix of pleasure and pain as his aunt so to speak fucks them silly. Benny's mind reels at the combined attack on his body until he can't take it any more. Against her vigorous bouncing, the lewd sounds their bodies are making. And that constant encouragement from Daphne's words Benny cums again.

Daphne holds him tight as his wads of cum invade her lust drunken pussy. And spills out from inside of her onto the bed and down Benny's balls. Shaking and exhausted Benny begs saying "Daphne please I can't go on."

Daphne pulls his face from her cleavage to give him a kiss saying, "Oh what do you mean cutie? We've only been fucking for roughly an hour and from what I feel you're still hard. Now be a man and keeping going until I'm satisfied~." Looking into Daphne's eyes Benny swore he was looking at a wild beast that was just using him in more ways then one.

Daphne takes the lead once more hold Benny's legs up in the air as she drops her hips down onto him in a reverse mating press. The hyper lust drunk woman moans with little care against Benny's whimpers and pleas. Daphne not wanting to break her boy toy slips down to kiss and encourage him on all the nice things that they can become.

Daphne says, "No cutie its good this is what couples do. Trust you loving auntie this is what will make us closer~." Benny shudders as Daphne holds his head to kiss him into another orgasm. Both reeling into the bliss of their high as Daphne feels her womb begin to fill with sperm.

With both shaking at the bliss caused by their orgasms. However all Benny hopes is for his aunt to finally stop. But no such luck as Daphne pushes him against the beds headboard Benny wraps his arms around her waist. While Daphne throws back her ass as fast as she can to make Benny cum again.

Benny thinks 'Why does it feel so good inside her? Why do I want to stay inside of her so bad?' Increasing her pace Daphne makes it nearly impossible for Benny to focus on anything else but the pleasure she's giving him. And the fact that her ass is bouncing and waving for his eyes to witness is another high he can't comprehend. Feeling his increased twitching and the pulses coming off his cock Daphne makes her next move.

Placing her hands beside Benny she presses him downward. Making him twist into a sitting position that allows her to drop the fill weight of her ass onto his cock. The move makes Benny hands spring up to take hold of Daphne's breasts. Sending a shock up her spine. Daphne thus clamps down onto Benny's cock. Furthering his final explosion of cum into Daphne's pussy.

Benny moans as he cums hard all the while Daphne enjoys the bliss of feeling her pussy stuffed yet again. Daphne moans "Ugh yes Benny! Don't worry just keep cumming. Go ahead and don't hold a single drop inside any longer."

Daphne arching her ass to then flexes her buns to squeeze and further push Benny into cumming more inside of her. Daphne smiles as she notices two things. One Benny is still very hard and holding onto her breast. The other is that even so many orgasms in he can still cum so much. She knows for sure she'll be using this drug when she wants another sex marathon. But for now she wants to keep going with her current sex fueled marathon.

Daphne sighs as she gives herself and Benny another moment of rest. Pulling his cock free from her pussy a gush of cum pools out of her pussy. Even Benny's still hard cock releases small spurts of cum that were held in his shaft. Daphne smiles as she strokes Benny's still twitching cock. Giving his tip a few kisses she licks along his cocks rim. Feeling the buzz of her sexual high grow once more due to her tasting Benny's cum.

Daphne once more gives him a quick blowjob. Teasing his tip with her tongue Daphne makes sure to really gag on his cock. Making obscene sounds as she flosses her mouth with his cock. With Benny still dazed he can barely focus his eyes to look at Daphne. Daphne smiles as she pokes Benny's cock against the inside of her cheek. Licking at half his cock at the odd angle. While stroking the rest of his lubed cum covered cock with her free hand. Her other hand was teasing his balls and putting pressure on his gooch to stimulate him to cum harder.

It worked and Benny ends up cumming hard. The same amount and the same high speed wads of cum leaves Benny's tip and invaded Daphne's mouth. The sex fueled red head makes a show out of drinking down his cum. And slurping at the cum that escapes her mouth. Benny can only pant and shudder as his aunt continues to have her way with him.

Daphne however wants Benny to play too. Crawling on top of him Daphne says "Oh sweetie stop being so sad. Look your cock is still hard and the tip is teasing my pussy. So why not this time you move your body on your own~."

Before Benny knows it his body is sitting up and holding onto Daphne's leg. While the other one is tucked under him giving him a soft leg pillow to rub his nuts against. Daphne smiles as Benny continues to thrust his instincts controlling his body more then his rational mind. Benny continues to pant his thrusts hard but irregular. Daphne however keeps complementing him, which eggs his body on to keeping going.

Daphne says "Yes keep thrusting just like that sweetie~. Do it at your pace this time show me how you like it~!" Daphne smiles as she uses her closest hand to stroke Benny's cheek. Furthering his body’s instinct to fuck the horny woman that has her limbs wrapped around him. However a primal surge rushes through Benny's mind. In a low almost soundless growl Benny drops his hips hard into Daphne. Making her legs shoot out from the sudden thrust.

Daphne screams and smiles happy at the sudden change in Benny's pace. Daphne throws back her head as Benny continues his sudden plowing into her. Daphne smiles wildly as she feels her toes curl at how powerful her building orgasm will be.

Benny thinks, 'Why does it feel so good when I do this!? My hips won't stop moving like this!' Daphne however lays back and smiles as she watches Benny continue to plow his way into her. With her legs spread as wide as they can go. Daphne lies there allowing Benny to thrust as hard and as fast as he can. Watching from a different view you can hear and seeing how hard Benny is fucking his way into Daphne's pussy. The room is filled with the same loud wet smack of flesh meeting flesh as Daphne was doing earlier. This excites Daphne even more.

Stroking Benny's head she says "Yes Benny you like it rough just like I do~." Daphne pulls Benny's face into a quick kiss to then move his mouth to one of her nipples. Benny gets the message and with his free hand goes after her opposite nipple. As Benny continues to suck on her nipple Daphne continues to encourage him to fuck her harder and to go deeper. Benny and Daphne moans loudly as they continue to fuck. Daphne increases her pleasure by wrapping and squeezing Benny between her legs.

Benny jolts, as does Daphne, both screaming as Benny yet again feels his cock pulse with the need to cum. Daphne continues to egg him on telling him to not hold back. Daphne screams "Yes pour your hot cum into me Benny! Make me pregnant if you have to but keep cumming~."

Benny grunts as he finally cums again his cock pushing nearly past the head into Daphne's womb. Daphne feeling the surge of sperm flooding her womb moans happily and drunkenly at yet another blissful orgasmic high. Wrapping her arms around Benny's back and tightening her legs around his lower half. Daphne holds Benny in place even as his cum overflows and spills out all over her crotch.

For Daphne the high is so perfect she can't help but to keep chasing it. Benny however is hoping it's all finally over as he pants and sputters between his aunt’s tits. However once again Benny is proven very wrong. As Daphne eases her grip and Benny's cock is allowed to slip free. Once more a rush of excess cum slips free from her pussy to spread across the bed sheets under them. Daphne smiles to stroke Benny's cheek in a form of lust, affection, and wanting.

In total four hours passes as Daphne continue her sexual conquest and domination of poor Benny. Both becoming a moaning sex fueled mess while Daphne sinks further into her slutty nature to hold power over Benny. Over and over she enjoys the high of Benny stuffing her pussy with cum. With yet another orgasm filling her pussy Daphne licks her lips slowly.

Turning she pulls herself off of Benny cock to say "Woo still hard after almost four hours of rough sex? You really know how to treat your dear auntie huh Benny~. But just hold on a bit more ok. I've almost have my fill~."

Daphne once again moves to straddle Benny only to hear the front door open and close. From the bottom of the stairs Fred yells "Daphne I'm home!" Daphne looks truly shocked and looks to see if this affected Benny. But Benny is too sex drunk to even form words.

Daphne quickly springs off the bed to pull on her discarded clothes. Hearing Fred just outside the door Daphne then sits in front of where Benny is. Blocking his outline from under the sheets from being seen as Fred enters. Once in the room Fred notices Daphne's messy state to ask, "Daphne why are you so sweaty and tired as if you're out of breath? And your clothes they look really messy and stained?"

Fred sniffs around confused even more to ask while waving his hand in his face, "And what is that smell?" Daphne is very glad that she has on a long shirt because her body is pretty much drenched in Benny's cum. Even right now as she sits in place she can feel excess cum spill from her sore but still horny pussy. Daphne quickly forms several options in her mind of what to say to Fred.

On the one hand she wants to end their sad relationship right then and there. She wants to throw off her shirt and tell Fred how she spends the last few hours having sex with Benny.

But on the other hand she can use Fred to pay the bills if he can't please her in bed. Daphne not wanting to lose her high or for Benny to go soft while distracting Fred moves her next move. Reaches behind her back and slips her hand under the bed sheets. Softly she stroke's Benny's dick making sure he does stay hard.

Benny quietly moans, as he can't move due to all the sex and how exhausted his body is. Daphne satisfied with what to say answers, "Oh I got a little tired while cooking with Benny and forgot to wash up before I took a nap. I think Benny is also asleep in his room or playing video games."

Fred not seeing any problem with her answer or the fact that Daphne is moving her arm behind her back accepts her answer. Rationalizing it under Daphne once again being her clumsy self. And that with his brother free from school for summer she wanted to spend some time with him. Fred asks, "I'm going to the kitchen to grab a drink do you want one sweetie?"

Daphne's answer is a simple "No thanks." One, which has a bit of attitude behind it. Fred is more take back to hear that she doesn't respond to his sweetie remark. And instead gives him some attitude. Not pressing the issue Fred leaves for the kitchen.

Daphne smiles to say softly "I don't need alcohol when I have you brothers delicious and creamy cum to fill me up." With the door closed Daphne hears Fred's footsteps go downstairs to turn.

Pulling the sheets off Benny she gets right to sucking and slurping at his dick. Still very hard for her to see Daphne says "Sweetie~ We have to hurry before he comes back. Hurry and give me more of you cock milk~."

Benny shudders as Daphne speed blows him. Using every thing she now knows about Benny's body she blows him quickly. In no sooner then two minutes Benny cums down Daphne's throat again. This time angling his cock so that she can swallow all of his cum without spilling a drop. Sucking ever last drop from his tip as if his cock was a baby's bottle. Daphne pops his cock from her lips once he finally taps out. Daphne soon begins to give Benny a soft but slow handjob. Working him back up to his next orgasm again. Benny twitches in pain he just wants her to stop already.

But Daphne says "Wow I'm really impressed sweetie~. You're still hard and haven't gotten soft this whole time. I was right you really are very special~. Your stupid brother just had to come home and ruin our fun. If only you could still fuck me while..." With that an idea swiftly formed in Daphne's mind. Springing to her feet with her lustful smile Daphne grabs a pair of scissors and cuts a large hole into the ass of her skirt.

Benny whimpers pretty much begging as he says, "Please no more auntie." Daphne just licks her lips once her skirt is back on. She then shoves his cock up through the hole and into her pussy. Slowly she begins to bounce on his cock just as Fred enters the room. Daphne bites her lip to hold back her moans as she keeps fucking herself on Benny's cock. 

Fred thinks that she's just being emotional at seeing him. Fred says, "Daphne sorry to say and yes I know it’s a bit sudden. But I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. I need to get ready to catch the plane." As Fred continues to explain what has happened Daphne stops listening. She quietly moans and whispers to Benny.

Daphne says "Your dick feels so good sweetie mmmmhhm~. You're so much better then Fred. Aaaahhhh~ I'm so close to cumming again~." Daphne looks to Fred as he continues to talk a bit more. Only catching pieces of what he says but she hears enough to respond.

Daphne says "Wow that's great Fred! I'll be sure to take good care of the house while you're gone. And even better care of your brother~." Daphne makes a pause to moan quietly again. As she bites her lip after saying her whispered statement. With his announcement finished Daphne pays no more attention to Fred. Focusing solely on trying to get more of Benny's thick, tasty, young sperm.

As she bounces hard and a bit faster Daphne covers her mouth to suppress her voice. Fred notices her covering her mouth with both her hands as Daphne's eyes roll back into her head. Fred thinks she's laughing at his current situation.

At this Fred chuckles a bit before he finishes packing his suitcase. Fred says, "Be sure you get plenty of rest Daphne. I'll call you once my plane lands." Daphne smiles as soon as she hears the door slam shut. Daphne slams her ass down onto Benny's cock. Making both moan at the top of their lungs as Benny once again cums. Filling Daphne's pussy with another large helping of his cum. After their hard climax dies down Daphne pulls Benny's cock from in her pussy. His cock deflating and truly sore from all the torment it went through.

Pulling Benny up into her arms Daphne kisses him long and deeply. Making sure it's an extra wet and sloppy tongue filled kiss. Panting and with her voice laced with seduction Daphne says "That was amazing sweetie~. That drug sure does wonders at making you a real fuck marathon machine. But now we have the whole summer to ourselves. I'm look forward to all the sex and the non stop cum you'll pump into me cutie~."

Benny however finally passes out his body and mind fully exhausted and spent. Daphne just giggles with her same lustful smirk. She cuddles into the bed with Benny nestled between her breasts. As she begins to drift Daphne starts imagining about how she'll violate him in the morning.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review please and give me honest feedback or some other fun stuff. Also I now have an open slot for a commissioned one shot. Send me a message and we'll talk. Just to let you know dudes I don't say yes to every request or commission. It all depends on the fandom or the idea. Still I'll be sure to hear out your idea. I'll see you all later!


End file.
